Oops
by JWinchester67
Summary: The Trickster tries turning Sam and Dean against each other by messing with their things, but instead he makes them...closer. (Reviews appreciated!)


Sam tackles Dean onto the bed. This was the last straw for Sam, first Dean froze his laptop, then it disappeared and now Dean is trying to blame him for the tires being flat on impala! All week Dean has been driving him crazy and he just can't take it anymore.

Sam struggles against Dean's back trying to grab his clip of money. "Give it back Dean!"

"No!" Dean flails trying desperately to keep the money from his younger, yet somewhat larger brother. He wasn't going to let Sam get away with letting the air out of his tires. "Admit you did it!"

"I didn't touch the friggin' impala Dean! Give me my money!" Sam grabs a hold of Dean's shoulder and roughly pins him down to the bed. Sam pants angrily over his older brother and grabs the clip of money. "I said give it back…"

Dean pants and squirms a little under Sam's body. "Yeah you did! No get off me!" Dean growls.

Sam smirks a little watching his brother struggle under his weight. "You shouldn't have taken my laptop!"

"I didn't damn it!" Dean lifts his knee jabbing Sam in the stomach and now he has Sam pinned to the bed. "You know I always end up on top little brother!"

Sam glares at Dean trying to flip them back over but Dean's grip on his wrists is too strong. "Dean!" Sam was strangely aroused by this. All this struggling with his older brother had caused a tent to grow in his pants. Suddenly Sam lifts his head and kisses Dean, hard.

Dean's eyes widen and he pulls back. "What the hell are you doing Sam?!"

Sam blushes and quickly looks down. "Umm…I…" shit, he knew he had made a huge mistake. Dean climbs off of Sam noticing his erection.

"Jesus Christ Sammy…"

"I-I'm sorry ok?!" Sam climbs off the bed turning away from Dean. "I...gotta go take care of this…" Sam goes to head to the bathroom when Dean grabs his arm and pulls him into a kiss. Sam stands shocked for a moment but then starts to return the kiss. He couldn't believe he was making out with his older brother, but fuck if it didn't feel good; Dean plump pink lips smashing against his own. Sam's cock is throbbing now against his jeans.

Dean leads Sam back over to the bed, not letting their lips pull apart for more than a second. Dean pins Sam back onto the bed and climbs over him again. "Shit Sammy, did wrestling around really make you this excited?"

Sam blushes. "I need you...Dean…Please…" Sam's cock was throbbing; he knew he needed a release. He wanted Dean to fuck him like he did all those girls. No, better than he did those girls, those whores. Sam pulls Deans head down kissing him again.

Dean breathes out a moan into Sam's mouth; he was starting to get hard now too. Shit, did he really want his baby brother? Dean pulls up again. "Sam…you gotta know this isn't right man!"

"I don't care!" Sam growls and claws Dean's shirt, ripping it from his chest.

"SAM!" Dean punches Sam in the face.

Sam grabs his face and looks up at Dean with teary puppy eyes. "Dean…"

"Awe, shit…" Dean sighs. "Sorry Sammy…" He leans back down and kisses Sam's red cheek.

"I-I'm sorry…I just really need you Dean…Please…" Sam begs again.

"Alright, alright…H-how do you want me?"

"Inside me…" Sam blushes again.

"Dude, you do know that'll hurt like hell, right?"

"I don't care, I need it!" Sam grinds his teeth, frustrated.

"Okay, okay! Just relax." Dean Sam's shirt off over his head then moves down to his jeans and slides them off. Sam's cock pops out and Dean jumps a little. "Jesus Sammy…you're…huge!"

"Well…How big is yours?"

Dean undoes his own jeans and pulls himself out. He is about an inch smaller than Sam. "I can't believe my baby brother is bigger than me below the belt…" Dean grumbles.

Sam chuckles a little. "Don't worry; I still want you on top…" Sam pulls Dean into another kiss.

Dean smiles. "That's right, I'm still your OLDER brother." Dean nudges Sam's legs apart and lifts them up above his head. "Huh, you're very flexible Sammy."

Sam smiles proudly. "It helps to stretch everyday…"

Dean laughs a little. "Ready, Sammy?"

Sam nods.

"Don't forget to relax, I…I heard it hurts less…" Dean steadies his cock at Sam's puckered hole. He gently presses the tip inside.

Sam claws the sheets of the bed. "Shit!"

"Easy Sammy…" Dean presses in another inch and looks back up to Sam. "How are ya doin'?"

"I-it does hurt…But I kinda like it…"

Dean smirks. "Freak…" He pushes in another few inches and pauses, waiting for Sam to adjust. "Signal when you want me to move…"

Sam buries the back of his head into the mattress. It really did hurt like hell, but his cock just kept getting harder. The idea of his older brother fucking his tight ass was almost enough to make him come. Sam relaxes himself finally and the pain lessons a bit. "A-alright…"

Dean nods and starts to slowly thrust, his cock throbbing now inside of Sam. "Fuck, it's tight…" Dean presses Sam's legs higher up and starts to pick up speed a little. He couldn't believe how good it felt.

Sam lets out a whore-ish moan. "Dean this feels unbelievable! Fuck, don't stop!"

"I couldn't stop if I tried Sammy…" Dean thrusts harder and harder, Sam's ass squeezing his cock, not letting it go. "Oh shit, Sam…I-I'm gonna come!"

"Come Dean! I need it! Please!" Sam moans Dean's name loudly.

"SHIT!" Dean thrusting uncontrollably then comes, shooting streams of semen into his baby brother's ass.

Sam's eyes widen as he feels Dean's warm come fill up his tight hole. "DEAN!" Sam's cock explodes, covering his stomach with his white sticky semen. "D-Dean…"

Dean pants, letting down Sam's legs and he collapses on top of him. "Sammy…" Suddenly the motel room opens and Bobby walks in.

"Boys, we're hunting a trickster!" he suddenly pauses and his mouth flies open.

Dean chuckles nervously. "Uh…Heh…A trickster huh?"

Sam scratches his head. "Oops…"


End file.
